


before it all falls apart

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Everybody Ships It, M/M, christmas party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas kiss under the mistletoe AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	before it all falls apart

"C'mon Ron! It will be fun! Some of your class mates are going, Micky, Enid, ohhhh, and that one boy you won't stop talking about!" My mom said encouragingly. 

None of it sounded very fun, except..

"Carl?" I asked slightly interested.

Mom smirked. 

"Yep," she said popping the 'P' at the end. 

"Ugh fine, only cause you asked nicely." I said said mockingly.  
\-----

We reached Deanna's house in a matter of minutes, Deanna was this practical leader of this little neighborhood; she was around her fifties, grayish blondish hair,and her eyes were old and full of wisdom, she through the Christmas party this year, last year it was located at Mr. Timpson's house down the block

 

Mom knocked on the door, Deanna's son Spencer opened it with a drunk smile on his face, "The Andersons! Welcome, come in," he said opening the door all the way to let us in.

"You know where everything's at I'm assuming, but if you can't find something or need something just tell me or Deanna, we'll help you out." Spencer said. 

My mom nodded, "Thank you Spencer," She said, he nodded and walked in the other direction. 

"Hey Ron, look who's over all alone in the corner, he looks like he needs someone to talk to, or make out with." My mom said teasingly. Her comment made me blush thinking about me making out with Carl.

She nudged me in Carl's direction, "Go get 'em tiger." 

I walked over to where Carl was staring off into space, his eyes were calculated like he was thinking about something important.

"Hey," I said snapping him out of his day dream.

"Oh, hey Ron!" he said smiling at me, I smiled back warmly. 

"Oh my god their standing under the mistletoe!" a girl squealed causing me and Carl to both jump in her direction. 

People were staring and whispering, I looked around to see what they were talking about, when I saw it.

Mistletoe.

Above me and Carl.

They were looking at us, waiting for us to kiss. 

Carl blushed a adorable scarlet color.

I looked at him, "Do you want to?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure." 

I didn't wait long before my lips darted to his..

I smiled as I heard people in the back say, 'finally.'

**Author's Note:**

> Not that good I know I made it will half asleep last night xD


End file.
